Generators generally have a moving rotor and a stationary stator to generate electrical energy. It is known to divide the stator into segments. This allows for easy maintenance and replacement of the stator as single segments can be mounted and dismantled separately.
These segmented stators however, are known for generators with an outer stator and an inner rotor. In this configuration the stator segments are mounted or dismantled in radial direction outward from the generator.
Recently, generators with an outer rotor and an inner stator got more common. In this configuration the rotor has to be dismantled before the stator segments can be mounted or dismantled radially.